


Six-Month-Anniversary At Last

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [16]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Emma looks forward to her six-month-anniversary with Anton, but he seems to have forgotten. Or has he?
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Six-Month-Anniversary At Last

_ June 2020 _

Emma awoke with a smile that morning. Today was her and Anton’s six-month-anniversary. She pressed her face in her pillow while she stretched, a content sigh leaving her lips. It was still hard to believe that she was in a serious relationship with a man who cherished and genuinely loved her. And that they officially shared a home for over a month now. It felt great to have a home to go to that was not empty when she arrived. To have a reason to come home to other than just her bed. To have Anton by her side fulfilled Emma with a happiness she had never felt before. And now she was looking forward to spending the whole day at home with her handsome boyfriend, doing nothing besides enjoying each other’s company.

However, as Emma turned around, she saw that Anton’s side of the bed was empty. She raised an eyebrow. Usually, Anton was still lying next to her when she woke up; even if he was already awake. Then Emma had to smile. Maybe he had planned something for their anniversary. She pushed the blanket away and took her robe out of the closet. Emma walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs while she put the robe on.

“Love!” Emma called out as she came down the stairs. When there was no response, she asked, “Anton, where are you?”

Again, no response. Puzzled by the silence, Emma walked into the kitchen. There on the table, she spotted a folded piece of paper with her name on it.

_My darling,_

_I’m sorry for this mysterious note. But I got a message from Len, saying he’s in town and asked me to come around for breakfast. Says it’s about a golfing tournament in Bruce Forsyth’s remembrance. I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so peaceful while sleeping._

_I’ll be back later._

_Love you, Anton_

Emma stared at the note in her hands, completely stunned. Anton left her on their six-month-anniversary for a breakfast with Len Goodman? That did not sound like him. Not at all. Except…when he forgot about it. But that was also strange. Anton was the most thoughtful boyfriend Emma ever had; one of the most thoughtful people Emma had ever known to be precise. He would never forget their anniversary.

She shook her head in disbelief as she placed the note back on the table. Then Emma shuffled out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom, deciding to take a hot shower to distract herself from Anton’s odd behaviour. It seemed like she just had to wait until he came back to get some answers.

* * *

When midday came around, Emma sat on the sofa in the living room, enjoying a fruit salad while watching telly. She tried to distract herself from the nagging she felt as Emma impatiently waited for Anton to arrive. But instead of seeing him walk through the door, she received a text from him.

_Hey darling. I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, but after breakfast Len invited me for a round of golf. And you know I can never say no to golfing. Especially with Len. I’m sure I’ll be back at around four. See you later. XX_

Emma grunted in annoyance, not believing what she was reading. How can it be that spending time with Len Goodman was more important to Anton than spending time with her? On their anniversary, of all days! Emma shook her head as she threw her phone away next to her on the sofa. Then she grabbed the remote and switched the channel, in search of a much bigger distraction than some reality TV.

* * *

After four o’clock rolled around and another message from Anton delaying his arrival at home, Emma had enough. She called Matthew up for a meeting, who luckily was already sitting with his boyfriend Callum in a London café, inviting her to join them. Emma immediately agreed, saying she would be there in twenty minutes before repeating Anton’s behaviour of sending a message to inform him she was going out with Matthew and would be back for dinner.

When the message arrived on Anton’s phone, he was sitting on Erin’s patio not far from his house. He grinned as he looked at his dance partner and said, “She’s gone. Now I can prepare everything.”

* * *

Unlike Anton, Emma stayed true to her word and arrived at home for dinner. When she opened the front door, she was expecting to be yet again disappointed by her boyfriend. However, as she stepped into the living room, Emma was greeted by the sight of Anton standing in the middle of the room, a single red rose in his hands.

“What?” was all Emma managed to utter.

Anton, who was dressed in black slacks and a white long sleeved shirt, walked closer to Emma, his face covered in a broad smile. “Happy Anniversary, darling!”

Emma closed the door behind her, her eyes focused on her boyfriend. “But…I thought…I thought you forgot,” she stammered.

“I would never forget our anniversary,” Anton said. He grabbed her hand and closed her palm around the rose's stem. “Not when you have given me the best six months of my life.”

Emma cast her gaze down at the rose before looking back at Anton. “And what about the note and all the messages saying you’re with Len?”

“They were just to annoy you a bit so that you leave the house,” he answered with a grin. “I was with Erin the whole day.”

“Why did you want me to leave the house?” Emma asked.

Anton only smiled and grabbed her free hand, leading her through the glass door to the patio. His smile broadened when he heard Emma gasp as her eyes landed on the scene he had prepared. Rose petals in the shape of a big heart were lying on the ground, romantic music was playing in the background, and even though the sun was still shining, a candle-light dinner was prepared on the table.

“Because of this,” Anton said.

He gently guided Emma to the table, pulling the chair out for her and pouring them two glasses of wine. Then Anton sat down opposite of her, smiling at Emma’s bewildered look still covering her face.

“I love you, Emma. The last six months – wait, what am I saying? From the day I first met you, my life has been pure bliss. There’s never a dull moment when I’m with you. And I will never want to not spend my time with you. Because you make me feel all sorts of things I have long ago gave up on. But now I have found my heaven on earth: it’s wherever you are.”

Emma felt touched by Anton’s words, feeling the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She took a deep breath and pushed them back, instead a big smile appeared on her face.

“I love you, Anton. More than I can ever put into words.”

Anton smiled as he leaned forward, gently placing his lips on Emma’s. He kissed her with all the passion he had, showing her what words could not describe.

When they eventually broke apart, Anton said, “I love you. And I will always love you; until I take my dying breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes or prompts for this series, please share them with me and I will incorporate them.


End file.
